soarfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortivol
Said to be the lost children of the Joined realms, mortivols wander the land, seeking to uncover the mystery of their past lives-- and deaths. Mortivols are thought to be the spirits and souls of those who have passed on into Animum, though exactly how they died or who they once were, they can never remember. Many mortivols spend the entirety of their existence searching the realms for clues as to their history, though very few ever find out who, or even what, they once were. Etymology and Other Names While the races of Primum know them simply as phantoms or ghosts, the mortivol named themselves something else long ago. Their name for themselves comes from two Lapovocian root words, 'mort', meaning dead, and 'vol', meaning will. Some believe this is meant to refer to their longing to know what caused their demise, while others theorize it references their willpower to remain in the realms even after death. Biology and Anatomy A mortivol's true form is different from any other known race. Their 'bodies', for lack of a better term, contain no solid, liquid, or gaseous matter, instead being comprised entirely of plasma. Though their true form is vaporous and without a consistent shape, many mortivols will choose to appear as one of the other known races. This 'disguise' can be changed at will, though it takes a large amount of practice and skill for a mortivol to ever appear opaque. Due to their conspicuous lack of substance, mortivol are unable to wear armor, clothing, or any other similar accessory. They do not require sleep, and do not need to eat, drink, or breathe to survive. Oddly enough, despite their plasmatic forms, mortivols are still able to be harmed by corporeal attacks, and still perish when injured seriously enough. The exact nature of what happens when a mortivol dies remains undocumented, though not for lack of trying. Mortivols are functionally immortal. They do not age, and can only perish due to grievous injury. GAMEPLAY NOTE: You may still use armor for classes that are able to wear it; it will simply be flavored as nonexistant (though the stats from it will persist, including any movement speed penalties for medium and heavy armor). Additionally, mortivols do not count as undead or incorporeal creatures for purposes of positive and negative energy spells. Sociology and Culture Owing perhaps to their innate amnesia in regards to their former life, mortivols place a heavy emphasis on self-discovery. Nearly every mortivol is seeking their past: who they were, how they lived, and, most importantly, how they died. Most often, mortivols will simply wander the Joined realms, peacefully and passively searching for clues to their history. However, more malevolent mortivols, usually those who died very suddenly or violently, are also common. As a whole, mortivols do not have much of a culture. It is a rarity to see them gathered, as many simply set out in search of themselves as soon as they become aware that they are spirits. Mortivols who are unaware of or simply unwilling to accept their ghastly fates are less common, though they do exist. Oftentimes these mortivols are not aware of who they are or why they are where they are, simply going about their day, though they are not sure why or how. And while it is true that nearly every mortivol is seeking their past, oftentimes their past is seeking them, too... Behavior While some mortivols will retain the habits of their former bodies, most mortivol show no traces of instinctive behavior. In fact, it can be argued that their distinct lack of behavior is a defining trait itself. Though their plasmatic bodies give the illusion of constant movement, the vast majority of mortivol do not move beyond taking specific actions; for example, a mortivol may float forward in order to reach something, but would be perfectly still beyond that. Some mortivols, especially those who have taken to disguising themselves as another race, will adopt that race's behavior, though it takes a substantial amount of practice to make the habits appear natural. Naming Conventions Most mortivols do not have names. However, a mortivol who has begun to uncover their past might decide to choose a name for themselves, or find the name of their past body to go by. As such, mortivol names are among the most varied of all names. A mortivol may be called just about anything. Notable Mortivols *Quest Racial Traits (3.5e) Though they have no true size, for the purpose of gameplay mortivols are treated as a Medium race, incurring no benefits or penalties for their size. All mortivol are Specters. Regardless of class, they begin play with the cantrip Mage Hand. However, the weight of objects they are able to move and lift is dependent on their carrying capacity. In addition, mortivol do not walk. Instead, they gain a hover speed of 30ft, though they cannot rise higher than 5ft from the ground. Thanks to their Incorporeal Form, all mortivols gain +2 to Disguise and Move Silently. Once per day as a standard action, a mortivol may become Larger Than Life or Smaller Than Death. This acts as the spell Enlarge Person or Reduce Person, and may only be cast on the mortivol themself. Many facets of a mortivol's history are dependent on their Realm of Origination, the realm that their previous body was born into. The four Realms of Origination and their benefits are as follows: Primum: Stereotypically the most common Realm of Origination, mortivols who trace their history here are the most widely varied of all. As a standard action, a mortivol with this Realm of Origination may to emit a 30ft aura of liberation. Any allies within this aura suffering from an impairing condition have that condition immediately removed. They may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 2 + cha mod. A mortivol with this Realm of Origination may choose either +2 cha -2 int OR +2 str -2 dex on top of their starting statistics. In addition, they gain +2 to Handle Animal. Impimum: Many mortivols with this Realm of Origination opt to keep it secret, owing to the stigma against the realm. Regardless of the secrets they keep, mortivols of Impimum move with the agility of the wicked. As a free action, a mortivol with this Realm of Origination may grant themselves a 10ft bonus to their base speed for 1 round per 5 levels. They may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 2 + cha mod. A mortivol with this Realm of Origination may choose either +2 cha -2 wis OR +2 dex -2 con on top of their starting statistics. In addition, they gain +2 to Intimidate. Fragmum: The land of the elemental races, mortivols with this Realm of Origination tend to be powerful and regal, though not always kind. Upon dealing damage to an opponent, a mortivol with this Realm of Origination may choose to forgo the damage and all other affects of the attack to instead treat them as though under the effects of a successful Command spell. They may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 2 + wis mod. A mortivol with this Realm of Origination may choose either +2 wis -2 int OR +2 con -2 str on top of their starting statistics. In addition, they gain +2 to Sense Motive. Animum: Mortivols from Animum are thought to be the most static and stubborn of their kind, having never experienced the other realms until the Joining. As a move action, a mortivol with this Realm of Origination may create an illusory double of itself. This double functions as a single Mirror Image, and lasts for a number of rounds equal to the casting mortivol's level. They may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 2 + int mod. A mortivol with this Realm of Origination may choose either +2 int -2 cha OR +2 str -2 con on top of their starting statistics. In addition, they gain +2 to Search. Category:Worldbuilding